Part 1: the regi files
by regi2894
Summary: Part one of "Regi files" Two girls are watching the goonies when all of the sudden the goonies appear!
1. Default Chapter

"I'm a barbie girl in a barbie girl, in a barbie-"  
  
"Shuddup Regi."  
  
"No."  
  
"Now."  
  
"No."  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok."  
  
April "Brand" sighed a sigh that meant "Why must she be smart? Wait she isnt, just determined".  
  
"April! The goonies is on Corey feldman goodness..."  
  
"Obsessed, insomnia, and now...well, more obsessed." April said boredly, This was the list of the diffrent problems Regi had that made her "Speacial".  
  
"Oh! I am insulted."  
  
Regi "Mouth" stared at Corey Feldmans first scene. And then she leaned twards the TV from her chair. Closer. Closer. BAM! She leaned to flippin far!  
  
"Bwahahahaha!" Regi laughed insanely.  
  
"And idiocy..." April Muttered.  
  
"Isn't he delicious?"  
  
At that comment April scooted over to the other end of the couch, obviously she didnt think so.  
  
"Oh! You made teddy cry!" Regi squealed hugging her Corey Feldman doll that she made a few days ago.  
  
(side note before I contenue: April was a person I rped with (or a character...)  
  
What the girls didn't notice was the freaky lime green and hot pink (Cyndi lauper-ness...) portal just behind the couch.   
  
"Atleast its Brands scene now..." April said trying to look on the bright side, Atleast it wasnt as bad as when they watched The Lost Boys.   
  
"Thats not his real name you know."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Meep."  
  
"Boop."  
  
"Bop."  
  
"Ahhhh!" The girls turned around to see the goonies right behind them.  
  
Regi saw mouth...and then she tackled him squealing "My love has come!"  
  
To be contenued 


	2. chapter 2

Tell me lies  
  
(I own nothing but the order in which these words are typed. I dont even own this disclaimer, someone else used it.)  
  
"My gosh..." April said excamining all of them carfully noting that chunk was about to pass out.  
  
"Getoff!" Mouth muttered and threw Regi off, who was now giggling like an idiot.  
  
"Tell me lies tell me sweet little lies..." Regi Sang to mikey, to much caffiene I suppose. Mikey kinda looked like this: o.0; only with braces. Chunk stared petrified, Mouth was silent, Mikey was furiously using his inhaler, Brand was well, just kinda standing there, Data had this sorta "What the..." look on his face.  
  
April raised an eye brow and then finally said "Hello."  
  
"Mind calming your freak- I mean friend down?"  
  
"You'l get used to it, I'm April."  
  
"I'm Regi..." Regi had a hurt look on her face from Mouths comment, but she already had a book of insults branded into her brain and wanted to save them for when she became a hobo.  
  
"And I know who you are!" Regi said making the back further away from her.  
  
"You are Mouth, Data, Mikey,Brand, and Chunk."  
  
"How do you-" Brand started but was interupted by April.  
  
"Look at the tv."   
  
And they did, the freaked out even more when they saw them selfs on TV.  
  
"Oh...my..Gosh..."  
  
"Hehehe..." Regi just wouldnt shut up.  
  
"Regi!"  
  
"Meepness." Regi giggled again.  
  
"Howda...Wa?"  
  
"Well, your from a movie, But wait...This 


	3. Of hi C's and peanut butter

(A/N Please note that Regi is my muse/alter ego. We are nothing alike iexcept for looks (but many people have brown hair.) Whenever I have to write humor, I chanel Regi, and think about what she would do. Regi was my nickname among my ex friends (it never stuck though) and I used to thing of regi as me, but she really never had anything in common with me.)  
  
Regi and April were trying to deal with the Goonies but at the Moment, brand and data were fighting over who got to use the computer, Mikey and Mouth were fighting over what to do and chunk was knocked out cold.  
  
"So," Regi said surveying them all, with a raised eyebrow.  
"What are we going to do with them?"  
"I dont have the foggiest idea." April, who was trying to revive chunk, to no avail, muttered.  
"We run off, they are freaks! Especially the brown headed one..." Mouth was saying.  
  
"I know, but I have no idea where we are." Mikey argued.  
  
"Look, I am older, I get first dibs."  
"Let go of it, or suffer the consequences!"  
  
Over all everyone was either arguing or knocked out from shock.  
  
"Whos hungry?" Regi said, which got all they're attention, including chunk, who sat up at once, startling april.  
  
Mouth although, had other ideas, but could you blame him? Who would it something made by someone who previously had glomped you?  
  
"No. No way am I eating anything YOU made-" but he was cut off, as April interupted and said "Her Mom will make it."  
Regi stalked into the computer room/kitchen.  
"Mooooooom, the goonies are here and we are hungry."  
  
"There is some low carb jello in the bottom shelf of the fridge."  
  
"I thought geletin was already low carb..."  
Regi opened the fridge, pulled open the bottom drawer and counted the jellos.  
  
6. Not enough. Regi wondered why Steph and andie werent here yet. But she hadnt noticed that the portal was still there.  
  
"Moooom, there isnt enough. Theres...mouth..chunk...mikey...data..april...me...brand...!"  
  
'Thats great..."  
  
"Ugh, fine if you really care that much, we will just eat out of the peanut butter!"  
Regi grabbed a chair, and stood on it so she could reach the peaunut butter and crackers.  
  
Meanwhile the goings on around april.  
  
"Now, Data, no biting. Brands oldest, he gets the computer first."  
  
"The what?"  
"Ugh! When did they invent PCs anyways?"  
Mouth and Mikey were STILL fighting. Only this time over who got the peanut butter first.  
  
No one noticed the portal was still swirling...  
  
Whith a perclunk and a few yelps, Steph and andy lay tangled on the floor.  
Brand being the push over he was, ran over and helped andie up as soon as her first yelp.  
  
Steph on the other hand was ignored, until of course Regi noticed her and helped her up.  
  
"Well, now that your here too, looks like everyone can eat." Regi layed down some crackers, peanut butter, a spoon, and several hi c's.  
  
"Wait, how'd we get here?" Steph asked.  
"No idea."  
"Well you must know!"  
"Well, I dont, and neither does any one else here. Now eat." And with that she stuffed a handfull of crackers into stephs mouth.  
  
(A/N to all my reveiwers, add me to your author alert list, because I usally update at scattered times, so somtimes I take forever, other times I update quick.) 


	4. Of Cheezy bears

Well, I think its pretty obvious that Regi was extremly ticked off. What was she a maid? So she decided on the ultimate torture device. Well for April anyway...The Mall.  
  
She had no idea how she would get her Mom to take her there. It was over 30 miles away, and the last time she went there was her Birthday. But very luckily, that was her Sister and Boyfriends destination that Day.  
  
The first thing Regi did was start her Favorite song (much to everyone's annoyance) "I like". Ehhh...They guessed Anna was in shock. She had a weird, well, shocked face when she saw who was coming with them.  
Next was "Amish Paradise".;  
"I churn butter blah blah living in an Amish Paradise!" Then Depech Mode and more squealing ensued. Yup...One Odd to say the least, car ride.  
  
Then...She played Cher. Yes, Cher. A guilty pleasure. But who could keep from bopping around to those upbeat tunes!  
"So. Whats the 80's like?" Asked Regi. This only preturbed them more, they didnt seem to notice they were in 2004.  
  
April was sitting in her cooped up corner, seething with anger. This assured Regi That her plan was working, but it wasnt. Deep into the fiery depths of Aprils brain, She was working up her own plan. She would act delightfully cheery the WHOLE time.  
  
Now, you may have established that these two, are not very sophisticated. But seeing Regi at the mall was...scary. She rushed to Hot Topic, bought the nearest 80's looking thing in sight, She jumped over a two year old to get into Build a bear, and made quite a cheesy bear, She ran over ten kids wearing shirts saying "History Sux!!!" to get into the Hello Kitty store.  
  
The Goonies (Now to be called, TG) tagged along, Mouth of course was staying as far away from Regi as possible. While in Hot Topic, April picked at clothes saying "So cute! and "Like Oh My Gosh! This top like TOTALLY ROCKS!". She behaved similarly in every other store. 


End file.
